Henelly High
by my little haloo
Summary: the life of Bella Swan. A story of teenage life, Friends, Love & Loss. What will happen to Bella when she is forced to attend Henelly High. My first story please review!


Hi Roxy here!

This is the first story i've wrote so be nice!! 

I'm setting it around the Twilight characters, Mostly an all human story all about teenage life, May contain some sexy bits: P

(DISCLAIMER in not SM characters and such belong to her, I'm just borrowing them for a while!!)

Henlly High.

"ALICE DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE YOU?!!" I was trying desperately to walk in the most ridiculously high shoes; I looked & felt like an idiot. A set of books balanced worryingly on the top of my head…

"ERGHH" thud!! My ankle twisted and I fell to the floor I battered and thought with the clasp pulling the death trap heels of my feet and hurtled them in Alice's direction

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME," she giggled

Almost falling over off the bed from fits of laughter

"NO! But I'm pretty sure you're trying to kill me" I screeched stroking my poor ankle as Alice cooed over those stupid, stupid shoes.

Alice's face fell slightly she was giving in, she smiled and me

And simply said "elegance isn't for everyone I guess Bella" I snorted at her,

"Ok. Ok. You can wear any of those ugly shoes you wont" I looked over to my wardrobe all the designer boots and pretty flats Alice had brought me through no choice of my own over the summer spilling out, I smiled picking up my trust converse shoving my feet into them. I heard Alice sigh loudly and smiled to myself

"Let me have this one thing Alice" I grinned

"You can fix me in what ever other way" the piercing screams defend me

"OMG. YES. BELLAFIRSTWEHAVETOCHANETHATSKIRTITMAYBEAUNIFORMBUTITSHIDIOUS"

"Alice I cant understand a work your saying" I whined

"Leave it to me" she cooed

Less then 5 minutes later she turned me to look into the HUGE mirror hanging on her dorm wall…

I was stunned barely recognizing myself I mussed of grinned from ear to ear cause Alice was buzzing

"I did good eyyy?" her face hinged into a bigger smile then mine I nodded slowly at her, I didn't realize I could look like this, we has a school uniform at Henlly high which was just a white shirt a pleated green skirt and a disgusting green blazer. Shed swapped the blazer for a thin black V-neck jumper, which did all the best things to my small curves, the sleeves ending half way between my elbows. She also swapped the skirt for one two sizes smaller which meant instead of it resting on my knees it rested almost provocatively but not quite on my thighs. On top of that I had black tights on, she'd curled my hair it loosely fell down my back. The makeup shed done was amazing I had dark brown and black Smokey make up making my brown eyes look like deep swills of melted chocolate, Tinted red lips and a very small amount of blush considering I don't need any more acknowledgment to my forever blushing face.

"COME ON!! Were going to be late I know I made you look good but no wonting yourself Bella that's just odd, Even for you" she joked, I grabbed my bag and we headed to school, This would be an interesting year to say the least.

I guess your wondering why i'm at henlly high and in Alice Cullen's dorm room?

Well to fill you in. My mother died, a year ago in a car accident. Leaving me with Charlie (my father) Well, He wasn't coping so well and did'nt know anything about living with someone, especially a teenage girl. He thought it would be best to send me off to boarding school. He choice Henlly High I would start as soon as possible, I Begged and pleaded with him not to make me go, I was dreading it. The only reason I changed my mind was because of Alice. We began chatting online, she attended Henlly High. We (strangely) got on really well, she even visited me at Charlie's a few times. She quickly became my best friend and seems like all I had left in the world. Obviously except for the crumbled Charlie still morning the death of her Ex wife he didn't quite keep me sain but somehow Alice seemed to help and I was improving I could never thank her enough.

Now my door room was next to hers and this was my first day at Henlly High.

Wish me luck!


End file.
